


Comfort Food

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Pizza, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm was used to dealing with failure alone, but that's not how things work on "Enterprise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "pizza" for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse.

“Chef, have you seen Malcolm?”

“ _Non, monsieur._ I’m beginning to think he dislikes my cooking.”

“It’s not that.” Trip explained Malcolm’s prolonged absence from the mess hall.

“I think I can fix that.”

An hour later Trip stood outside Malcolm’s door and pushed the buzzer. “Pizza for Reed.” No answer. He tried again.  “Come on, Malcolm, open up. Chef made this special and it’s gettin’ cold.” The door slid open.

Trip placed a deep dish, Chicago-style, Hawaiian pizza with extra pineapple on Malcolm’s desk. “Malcolm, stuff happens, but it worked out. You need to take care of yourself. Now eat!”


End file.
